Bad End Friends
by GoodLooser
Summary: [Esta es la continuacion de un Fan Fiction que he pedido permiso para hacer] [Estoy muy agradecido con la creadora, que me haya dejado continuar el Fan Fiction] [Recuerden que para poder entender este capitulo tienen que leer los capitulos anteriores que estan en sus Published Stories(creo que asi se dice )]
1. Chapter 1

[ _ **Hola a todos….bueno el siguiente Fan Fiction es algo "especial" ya que no me pertenece, su autora original es**_ _ **Lidya Schattenspiel**_ _ **, por favor si quieren entender este Fan Fiction tienen que leer las partes anteriores que están en sus "**_ **Published Stories"(creo que así se decía ¬¬). Claramente yo le he pedido el permiso para poder continuar el Fan Fiction desde otro enfoque o darle otro camino por así decirse. Bueno intentare seguir los pasos de la creadora original para que no se confundan, espero que les guste, por favor disfrútenlo]**

.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capitulo 6: Mejores Amigos**

Entonces Wirt y Finn despertaron…

En el momento en el que los dos abrieron sus ojos se dieron cuenta que todo seguía igual, el pilar de hielo que había creado Finn aún estaba derritiéndose, Bipper seguía amarrado por las ramas que había creado Wirt….Todo seguía igual.

-Bueno, parece que nada ha cambiado desde que fuimos a ese lugar y regresamos de el- decía Wirt haciendo un esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie aun sosteniendo su linterna con la otra mano.

-Por lo que veo si- decía Finn mientras se ajustaba el gorro.

Mientras ellos dos se fijaran que todo estaba en orden se olvidaron por un momento de Bipper, que este aún seguía preso de ramas que restringían su movimiento.

-Oh…..cierto, aún no hemos soltado a Bipper- dijo Wirt mirándolo a Bipper inmóvil e inconsciente.

-Espera!...aun no sabemos si lo que dijo era verdad- dijo Finn agarrando de un brazo a Wirt para que este no hiciera nada antes de pensarlo bien.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Aún no confías en el?- dijo Wirt bajando su brazo y mirándolo a Finn con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, como si lo tratara Finn como un pequeño hermano.

-Primero debemos confirmar que lo que dijo era cierto – decía Finn mientras miraba a Wirt con una mirada seria y apuntado a el Bipper inconsciente.

Wirt miro por un rato a Finn y luego otro rato a Bipper, le tomo su tiempo pensarlo y decidir qué hacer, pero al final se decidió y con Finn aun agarrándole un brazo este se acercó a Bipper y en voz baja le dijo- Oeeee Bipper…..oeeee…¿Estas bien?.

En el instante en el que dijo esto Bipper abrió los ojos rápidamente y miro a Wirt, lo primero que dijo fue- ¡OH!... ¡Ciervo!, por favor ¿Podrías liberarme de esto?- dijo el con su típica sonrisa en el rostro y retorciéndose para poder escapar por su cuenta pero parece que no nada efecto.

-Bi-Bipper… ¿Cumplirás tu parte del trato verdad? ¿Eres nuestro amigo verdad?- dijo Finn mientras se ocultaba detrás de Wirt y sostenía su corona con fuerza.

-Finn ya deja de usarme de escudo humano por favor- decía Wirt mientras ponía una expresión con un poco de molestia.

-Perdón Wirt, esa no era mi intención….es solo que me da algo de miedo estar cerca de Bipper.

-¡Copo de nieve! Así que también estas acá… bueno primero recuerda que tengo sentimientos así que intenta no lastimarlos por favor y segundo recuerda que yo siempre cumplo mi parte del trato, no hay ni un trato que haya roto este respetable demonio-decía Bipper mientras se señalaba a si mismo y ponía una expresión llena de orgullo.

-Okay lo que digas no te muevas por favor ahorita mismo te libero- dijo Wirt alzando su brazo y moviendo sus dedos que parecían ramas de árboles.

Dicho esto las ramas regresaron al suelo y Bipper quedo libre.

-aaahhh, ¡qué bien se siente estar libre!, gracias ciervo te debo una- dijo Bipper mientras hacía flexiones para poder liberar tensión en su cuerpo

-Intenta no decirme "ciervo" por favor- dijo Wirt mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ponía una mirada llena de autoridad.

-¿Qué dices ciervo? Tú eres mi ciervo favorito, al único al cual quiero y estimo- dijo poniendo una enorme sonrisa y miraba la cara de Wirt.

-Bueno eso no es importante en este momento, primero necesito un descanso no lo sabrán pero estuve caminando de aquí para allá y fue totalmente aburrido, ahora estoy agotado y quisiera echarme en mi cama.

-Para empezar, ¿Tienes casa?- pregunto Wirt con curiosidad.

-¡Por supuesto que tengo una!, es mía y de Pine Tree, es una cabaña.

-¿Una cabaña?- pregunto Finn mientras miraba a Bipper fijamente.

-¡Así es! Una cabaña, pero estas muy lejos de ahí así que vamos a apresurarnos, vamos tomen mis manos- dijo Bipper mientras extendía las manos a los dos.

-Okay, ahora que eres nuestro amigo empezaremos confiando en ti, sin confianza no hay amistad- dijo Wirt mientras hacia una ligera sonrisa y tomaba la mano derecha de Bipper.

-Bueno si Wirt confía en ti, entonces yo también debo confiar en ti- dijo Finn mientras sonreía y tomaba la mano izquierda de Bipper.

-Gracias por la confianza, bueno ahora que ya estamos "conectados" vamos a empezar- dijo Bipper mientras hacía que sus ojos color amarillo brillen y encendiendo sus manos con fuego azul.

Entonces Bipper, Wirt y Finn fueron teletransportados a campo en el cual se encontraba una cabaña, en la cabaña había una letras que decían "MISTERY SHACK".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[Bueno muchachos esto esta hasta aquí espero que les haya gustado esta continuación de él Fan Fiction Mal Fin Amigos, recuerden que este Las partes anteriores están las Published Stories de su creadora original que se llama: _**Lidya Schattenspiel ]**_

[Recuerden que este Fan Fiction no me pertenece, le pertenece a Lidya Schattenspiel]

[Bueno muchachos eso es todo así que hasta la próxima]


	2. Un viejo hogar y malos recuerdos

[ _ **Hoooolas, bueno chicos creo que ya se saben el rollo ¿verdad?, bueno si no lo saben se los hare recordar. Este Fan Fiction no me pertenece, le pertenece a**_ _**Lidya Schattenspiel**_ _ **, así que si quieren entender la historia tendrán que leer los capítulos anteriores que están en sus Published histories (¿se dice así? .), Ya cuando hayan leído todas las partes anteriores ya podrán entender la continuación que estoy haciendo yo, obviamente esto lo estoy haciendo con el permiso de la creadora**_ **]**

.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo 7: Un viejo hogar y malos recuerdos**

Entonces ahí se encontraban los tres, enfrente de una cabaña en la cual habían letras que decían "MISTERY SHACK".

-Que nombre tan raro- decía Wirt mientras no sabía que decir acerca de aquella cabaña en mal estado.

-¿Por qué esta así?- Pregunta Finn con una cara de preocupación.

-Si se preguntan por qué esta en un mal estado, es porque yo cuando me enoje me propuse destruir todo a mi paso, claramente esta cabaña fui lo primero que intente destruir pero luego me di cuenta de que iba a ser necesaria para que la use de refugio y etc etc etc.

-Por lo que se ve….yo puedo repararla la verdad- dijo Wirt mientras tenía una mano sosteniendo su mentón y sus ojos analizando cada parte de la cabaña.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Bipper mientras ligeramente volteo a ver a Wirt.

-Sí, enserio. Si te acuerdas puedo crear árboles y estructuras de madera, así que una cabaña no sería nada para mí- decía Wirt mientras le enseñaba a Bipper sus dedos que parecían ramas.

-Oh mi querido ciervo! ¡¿Qué haría sin ti y tus hermosos y largos dedos? Que por cierto parecen ramas- exclamo Bipper mientras levitaba al costado de Wirt y ponía su codo en su hombro.

Wirt ya se había acostumbrado a que le dijeran ciervo así que no se quejó y solo se dedicó a pensar en cómo podía reparar la cabaña.

-Entonces….copo de nieve…..para ti tengo una misión en especial- dijo Bipper mientras tocaba la punta de la nariz de Finn con su dedo.

-¿Cuál misión?- dijo Finn mientras sus ojos brillaban, a él le encantaba ser útil para los demás, él quería ser una especie de aventurero, pero nunca lo logro así que ayudar a los demás se convirtió en su mayor prioridad.

-Una misión muy especial, especial para alguien como tú y esos poderes de hielo que tienes, la misión consiste en que tienes que extinguir todo el fuego que hay por esta ciudad.- dijo Bipper intentando parecer un comandante de guerra, incluso se había puesto en una postura que tendría el líder de un ejército.

A Finn le tomo un tiempo pensarlo, no porque parecía sospechoso, sino porque le recordó a una momento el cual uso la corona por primera vez desato su "locura helada" por todo su pueblo, incluso tuvo que abandonar a su familia para que él no les causara algún daño.

-Está bien- dijo Finn mientras tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, se puso la corona y empezó a elevarse hasta llegar a una cierta altura.

-No sabía que podías volar – dijo Bipper mientras miraba arriba con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Es un poder de la corona, bueno uno de los tantos- dijo Finn

-Bueno, ve y cumple tu misión, que te vaya bien- dijo Bipper con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si señor!- se despidió Finn.

Entonces Bipper se volteo y lo primero que vio le sorprendió un poco, incluso so hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos. Lo primero que vio fue la cabaña casi reconstruida, luego de eso algo le vino a la mente…algo que…..no debe pasar por nada del mundo.

-Oye ciervo! No reconstruyas el interior por si acaso- grito Bipper con algo de preocupación en su tono de voz.

-Sí, no te preocupes, de todas maneras no puedo reparar interiores- respondió Wirt a Bipper ante la advertencia que le había dado.

"-Bill… ¿Por qué estas nervioso?"- interrogo Dipper.

-Oh nada Pine Tree, solo un simple recuerdo- respondió Bill con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

-Oh vamos Bill, somos la misma persona no debemos ocultarnos secretos- calmaba Dipper a Bill con un tono lleno tranquilidad.

-Okey, pero vamos a un lugar alejado, puede ser que nos escuchen- dijo Bill con un poco de tristeza en su rostro y empezando a dar pasos hacia el bosque.

Luego de una caminata llegaron al centro del bosque, un lugar donde no podían ser escuchados por nadie, entonces Bill empezó a hablar.

-Dipper…. ¿Te acuerdas de Shooting Star?

-Hubo unos cuantos segundos antes de que Dipper respondiera- ¿Mabel?, claro que me acuerdo de ella.

-Okey, bueno entonces mejor te digo la verdad- hubo otra pausa, esta fue de al menos unos 10 segundos- Ella aún está viva y sigue allí, en la cabaña del misterio….

Hubo un silencio uno de al menos 50 segundos, entonces…..

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres que ella aún sigue en la cabaña?- preguntaba Dipper con un tono de voz con un pisca de todo, ira, alegría, confusión, etc.

-Es tal como lo escuchaste, ella aún está en la cabaña. Te voy a contar todo lo que paso después de que dejáramos ir a tus familiares:

Cuando dejamos ir a Ford, Tu tío y el gordito, Mabel fue la única que se ocultó, en su momento no me había dado cuenta, pero luego lo supe, claramente la busque por todos lados, pero nada, nunca supe que fue de ella hasta hace 3 días. Encontré un cuarto, pero en estado deplorable, muñecos tirados por ahí, la habitación olía a muerto, había dulces rancios en el suelo, pastel podrido, pero lo que más destacaba era aquella niña al final del cuarto, tirada en el suelo, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo mal gastada, ella sonreía, incluso hasta a mí que soy un demonio omnipotente y omnisciente me dio miedo ver su cara, ella solo repetía una frase: "Bill… Dipper, todo esto es su culpa". En ese mismo instante me retire de ahí sin intenciones de regresar, lo único que pude hacer fue convertir la puerta de madera, en una hierro supe resistente para que ella jamás escapara de ese cuarto…. ¡Oh!, por cierto Dipper has estado callado desde hace un buen ra- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir.

Entonces fue ahí, fue ahí donde Bill quedo perplejo… Dipper estaba llorando, lloraba sin parar, pero este no decía. Mientras la mente de Dipper estaba por estallar, no sabía que decir o como sentirse…. De la nada Bipper de la nada respondió- So-so-solo dame un tiempo para procesar todo

-Okey no te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo.

-Hablaremos de esto luego- decía Dipper mientras se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco.

Entonces de la nada se escuchó un grito….

-¡Bipper! ¡Bipper!- gritaba llamando a aquel demonio que se encontraba sentado encima de un tronco viejo.

-¡Oh¡ ciervo ¿qué pasa?, ¿para qué me llamas?- preguntaba Bipper el cual hacia una risa forzada para que Wirt no notase su angustia y tristeza, ya que el cuerpo era de Dipper originalmente, seguramente sus emociones contagiaron a Bipper.

-Mira que ahí estabas, te estaba buscando, me preocupe cuando te vi que te estabas metiendo al bosque. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- regaño Wirt a Bill, el cual aún estaba sin saber que decir.

-aaahhh, ¿10 minutos?- decía Bipper mientras se sobaba la cabeza y al parecer se iba recuperando de aquellos sentimientos.

-¡No! Han pasado ¡4 horas! ¡4! ¿Sabes cuánto es eso?- seguía Wirt regañando a Bipper, pero ahora lo hacía con furia, tanta furia que sus ojos casi parecían un faro que podría dar luz a todo el bosque.

-¡AAAAAA Mis ojos!, ¡Wirt! vas a dejarme ciego, cálmate por favor- Bipper se cubría los ojos para no ser cegado por la luz que emitían lo ojos de Wirt.

-Oh, perdón, no me di cuenta. Pero lo más importante es que ya no te escapes más, Finn también estaba preguntando por ti, los dos estábamos preocupados por lo que podría pasarte-dijo Wirt mientras bajaba el brillo de sus ojos.

-Bueno lo más importante es que ya me encontrastes y ahora regresaremos juntos a la cabaña- dijo Bill ya recuperado y señalando en dirección a la "salida" de aquel bosque.

Luego de eso los dos pudieron salir del bosque, Finn estaba a allí esperándolos, como sería la preocupación de Finn que este no dejaba de caminar en círculos y de tanto caminar había creado un círculo de hielo en el suelo.

-¡Oh! Chicos, pudieron salir y están a salvo, que bien, estaba muy preocupado- decía Finn con una cara de alivio y sujetando su corona con fuerza

-¡Copo de nieve! ¿Cumpliste tu misión?- interrogaba Bipper a Finn.

-¡Si señor! ¡Extinguí todos los incendios en todo el pueblo!- respondió Finn mientras hacia la típica pose que hacen los militares, la de bien parados y con la mano en la frente.

-" _Así que por eso él no estaba_ " _-_ pensó Wirt ante lo que había dicho Bipper

-Bueno chicos ya es tarde así que es hora de dormir, espero que la cabaña tenga camas para todos- decía Wirt.

-Okay papá, no olvides que mañana tienes que ir a trabajar-decía Bipper en forma de burla.

-Si si y tu mañana tienes que ir a la escuela- respondió Wirt ante aquella burla.

-Estoy cansado así que concuerdo con Wirt- decía Finn sobándose los ojos.

Entonces los tres entraron a la cabaña, los que se sorprendieron al entrar fueron Wirt y Finn, ya que todo lo que veían era totalmente nuevo para ellos.

-¿Qué pasa? Se ven como si hubieran visto un fantasma o algo parecido- dijo Bipper

-¿Qué es todo esto?- se preguntaba Wirt mientras analizaba todo de izquierda a derecha.

-¿Es esto una cabaña?- se preguntaba Finn mientras todo a su alrededor

-Claro que esto no es una cabaña normal, esta cabaña es más como una exhibición de artilugios o cosas raras- aclaraba Bill ante la dudas de los dos

-"¿De qué demonios estará hablando?"- se preguntó Wirt mentalmente

-"¿De qué está hablando?"- también se preguntaba Finn mentalmente

Al parecer la respuesta del demonio triangular había hecho que las dudas de Wirt y Finn desencadenara en más y más dudas.

-Bueno eso no importa ahora, como dijo Wirt ya estamos cansados y hay que dormir por lo tanto los llevare al cuarto

-Tienes razón- asintió Wirt con la cabeza

-Si si- agrego Finn

-Okey entonces vamos de una vez- decía Bill señalando a unas escaleras.

Entonces Bill se acordó de algo muy importante, Bill hizo todo lo posible para que no pasaran cerca de esa puerta, así que hizo un mini tour para poder distraerlos. Una vez llegados al cuarto prendieron las luces y lo primero que vieron fueron dos camas.

-Dos camas…. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- se preguntaba Bipper

-Esto puede ser un problema- decía Wirt

-Alguien tendrá que dormir en el suelo- agrego Finn

-Ciervo, ¿no te importaría dormir con Finn verdad?- cuestionaba Bipper a su ciervo preferido.

-La verdad es que no ¿Y a ti Finn?

-EHHH! ¡¿Dormir con Wirt?!... No creo…..que pueda- La cara de Finn se había puesto roja, como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo extraño

Wirt dejo su linterna a un lado, se puso de rodillas y luego tomo las manos de Finn y dijo: No te preocupes Finn, no te hare nada malo- decía mientras tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bu- bueno si es Wirt… está bien- dijo Finn algo más calmado y con la mirada perdida en el infinito y más allá

-"Oye oye ¿Qué pasa con esta atmosfera?, ¿será esto a lo que llama BL? - pensó Bipper mientras veía la vergonzosa escena que habían hecho Wirt y Finn.

Luego Wirt se puso de pie y dijo: Bueno estoy cansado así que mejor vamos a dormir- dijo Wirt.

-Okey como tú digas Papá- respondió Bipper con tono de burla y yendo directo a su cama

Finn dio un bostezo, se sobo el ojo y sin decir nada se hecho directo a la cama y se durmió.

-Vaya, se nota que estaba cansado- dijo Bipper ya echado en su cama.

-"¿Qué demonios le habrás mandado a hacer?"- pensó mentalmente Wirt mientras le daba una mirada de madre a Bipper.

Bipper ignoro la mirada asesina de Wirt, se dio la vuelta dijo: Buenas noches- dio un chasquido y las luces se apagaron.

Wirt dejo su linterna a un lado de tal manera que su luz no fastidiara se hecho en la cama y antes de cerrar los ojos dijo: Buenas noches.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **[Bueno chicos hasta aquí quedo…. Perdón si me tarde mucha en hacer el capítulo dos, es que estoy ocupado con tareas y todo eso, me molesto que me hayan confiscado la laptop hasta que termina la semana ., peeeeero bueno eso ya no importa. Lo volveré a repetir el fan Fiction no me pertenece, originalmente le pertenece a mi senpai**_ _ **Lidya Schattenspiel, yo solo estoy haciendo la continuación con su permiso así que para entender todo tienen que leer las partes anteriores que están en sus Published Stories. Espero que les haya gustado y Adiós]**_


End file.
